Optical time of flight (TOF) systems generally use optical light signals to measure distances to objects based on the time of flight of the light signal to the target object and back to the system. For example, three-dimensional (3D) TOF camera systems work by measuring the distance to a target object by reflecting light off of one or more targets and analyzing the reflected light. More specifically, 3D TOF camera systems typically determine a time of flight (TOF) for the light pulse to travel from the light source (e.g., a laser or light emitting diode (LED)) to a target object and return by analyzing the phase shift between the reflected light signal and the transmitted light signal. The distance to the target object then may be determined. An entire scene is captured with each transmitted light pulse. These systems may be used in many applications including: geography, geology, geomorphology, seismology, transport, human-machine interfaces, machine vision, and remote sensing. For example, in transportation, automobiles may include 3D TOF camera systems to monitor the distance between the vehicle and other objects (e.g., another vehicle). The vehicle may utilize the distance determined by the 3D TOF camera system to, for example, determine whether the other object, such as another vehicle, is too close, and automatically apply braking.